mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue)
Marina is a mermaid in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. She appeared in two episodes: "Ocean Blue", and "Neptune's Daughter", episodes 28 and 34 respectively. Marina is portrayed by actress Kamera Walton. Biography Marina is a mermaid princess and daughter of King Neptune who had been chained to a cliff by an unknown Evil, until Vypra rescued her. Marina slept the night under the jetty, which was interrupted by some guys who threw trash into the ocean. It was there she first met Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, who taught those guys a lesson, and ordered them to clean up their mess. Marina was impressed by Chad, and fell in love with him. Marina later, in secret, observed longingly how Chad worked near Lightspeed Aquabase. But when Chad was pinned by the rock-slide, she revealed herself and pulled him free, and then guided him to the transport. After checking Chad was alright, she swam to her grotto, where she was greeted by Vypra. Marina gleefully told her about Chad, and how she felt about him. Vypra used this chance to trick Marina in giving Chad a gift, she herself gave to Marina. The next day Marina found Chad and gave him the gift, which then chained him up. Vypra appeared and was about to kill Chad, but Marina grabbed Vypra and stopped her, she then tried to swim away, but she was caught by Vypra's henchmen with a net. They then chained a weight on the net and threw Marina back into the ocean. Chad fought himself free and dove after marina, and cut her free from the net. After Chad had defeated Vypra, he waited for Marina, and she finally returned to him, but only to say good bye. Marina knew that their world were too different to make it work. When King Neptune felt too old and tired to rule, he wanted Marina to rule in his place. Diabolico summoned Aquafiend to steal King Neptune's trident who then used the trident to drain the water from the bay. Marina then decided to take human form and seek out Chad's help on land. They hurried to a magical pond, where Aquafiend was using the trident, but Marina got too dry, and had to leave behind, while Chad tried to stop the demon. Marina was found by Vypra, and took her hostage. Chad saved Marina, and got her to Aquabase water while other Power Rangers took care of Aquafiend, and retrieved the trident. Marina almost died, but the salt water helped. King Neptune appeared in the Aquabase in a water form, to take Marina back home. In the end, Marina asked her father to make her human again to spend one last day with Chad. Gallery File:Marina From Power Rangers 1.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 2.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 3.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 4.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 5.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 6.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 7.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 8.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 9.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 10.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 11.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 12.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 13.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 14.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 15.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 16.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 17.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 18.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 19.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 20.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 21.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 22.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 23.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 24.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 25.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 26.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 28.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 29.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 30.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 31.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 32.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 33.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 34.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 35.png File:Marina From Power Rangers 36.png Links Marina's page at Power Rangers wiki Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople Category:Princesses